


Past experience with public erections

by imaloser74



Series: Nct texting adventures [4]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Honestly I don't know what to tag this, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, rip ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaloser74/pseuds/imaloser74
Summary: In which Ten has a problem





	Past experience with public erections

10:12 am

Mark: Y don’t we have cool names in this?

Doyoung: cuz we aren’t cool

Mark: touché 

Haechan: ya he has a point

Ten: GUYS

Jaehyun: What’s up buttercup

Ten: I HAVE A BONER 

Mark: ??

Jaehyun: I take back my cheery attitude ur an idiot 

*Taeyong has removed Haechan and Mark from the chat*

Taeyong: Ok Ten continue 

Ten: I’M IN PUBLIC HELP

Johnny: haha ur screwed

Ten: this isn’t funny

Johnny: It’s a little funny

Ten: How do I get rid of it

Johnny: don’t think about me, it won’t help

*Ten has removed Johnny from the chat*

Taeil: damn 

Taeyong: ok ok where r u

Ten: airport

Doyoung: ya Johnny was right u r screwed

Ten: this isn’t helping

Yuta: while this is pretty funny I might know how to help

Ten: my savior 

*Yuta has added Hansol to the chat*

Hansol: y am I here..?

Yuta: past experience with public erections

Hansol: ….wow

Ten: HELP

Hansol: alright fine, text me privately 

Ten: thank god

Doyoung: that was a wild ride…

Jaehyun: Yuta how did u know about Hansol?

Yuta: I’m the one who gave him the boner

Taeyong: this is y ur my favorite 

Yuta: <3

2:50 pm

*Taeyong has added Mark, Haechan and Johnny to the chat*

Johnny: omg finally 

Haechan: did ten fix his problem

Hansol: no I did

Haechan: ….

Hansol: ...that came out weird

Taeyong: do I have to remove them again

Mark: no this is great tell us what happened

Yuta: Not till ur 18

Mark: I hate this family

Haechan: aww we hate u too

Mark: actually fight me

Doyoung: I want everyone to know that they r in the living room with me cuddling

Taeil: How domestic 

Haechan: shhhhhhhh 

Mark: I can’t believe I trusted u

Yuta: do u have pics tho

Doyoung: *Image attached* 

Haechan: I’m leaving 

Doyoung: Aww Hyukkie threw his phone and buried himself in blankets

Mark: let him rest in peace 

Doyoung: *image attached* :P

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to one of my best friends for giving me this idea lol  
> Hope everyone liked it :)


End file.
